Talk:Noble Brave Calor/@comment-26328778-20170721091502/@comment-26328778-20170724085302
LS: Good point. I didn't notice the OD boost extremity while reviewing this unit. ES: The reason I pointed out this ES while "ignoring" the SBB is because tri-stat buffs are extremely common. Nukers like Lilith contain this because it's sub-par to include just a single stat boost. Nukers that don't include this often boost 2 stats, and have a stat conversion buff that allows them to further boost the Atk of their allies. That's why I said this Def buff was a bit "out of nowhere," but I also said that it was a very minute problem. BB: The problem with this definition of a hero is that his unit lore, at no point, indicates he helps other in ways other than physical fighting back crime and villains. If you added some note in his 6*, 7*, or Omni lore, I would have no problems accepting the healing. But, as I said, this unit is you's, not mine. You have no need to follow any of my suggestions, and I suggest you don't follow all of them. The slight focus on surviving makes Calor more of a bruiser than a nuker. The bruiser deals less damage than the nuker, but can take far more damage than the nuker before falling. The SBB modifier leans more towards a nuker than a bruiser, so that's why I made the suggestion of changing the Def boost. SBB: I never said I had a problem with the BB in this page. I only posted suggestions for the BB in his 6* and 7* pages. Anyhow, the reason I don't have a problem with the SBB is as follows: *The tri-stat and BB Atk boosts helps to increase his total damage output. The tri-stat boost is used in place of a straight Atk boost, because the Atk boost is too plain to be used alone. In the case that he is a bruiser instead of a nuker, his tri-stat buff gives him the greater survivability that this role expects. However, in the case he is a bruiser, his BB mod relative to remaining HP is way too high. In the case that he is a nuker, this is perfectly fine. The OD gauge boost both fulfills his role as an OD booster and fits his image as a hero. tl;dr the BB Atk boost is not out of place with his current image. Enhancements: I haven't seen the required Evolution Materials required to evolve this unit yet, so I haven't based any of my suggestions off of that. For Keres, you do have a point that some of his Enhancements have a rather low SP cost for the effect. These suggestions are just suggestions on how *I* would select the SP costs. If the suggested SP cost 5-10 SP away from the cost that you gave, then that means your SP cost is probably pretty good. I still stand by my UBB heal Enhancement criticism. Unless you have Enhancements that you specifically want the player to choose, I would raise the SP cost of that Enhancement. You don't need to increase it to 55 cost. Even 25 cost is okay (although 55 cost would be better). If you'd like, I could leave a unit review on Keres' Omni as a comment on this page to point out what I would have changed for each of his skills.